Revenge
by theonlyprincessofdarkness
Summary: Chase knew exactly what he was going to do to the brothers when he came to Ipswich, but what he didn't know was that he'd fall for a girl, who could ruin everything for him. Chase/OC/Caleb.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So if you don't read this authors note you're going to be screwed through out this story and the sequel. Basically I'm writing this story, because I had an idea for another story. This story is basically all about the Covenant, but the next one is mainly about the WWE. I figured it'd be easier to write this story so I wouldn't need to go into major detail in the next, and wouldn't have to put in a shit load of back flashes. Both stories are based on my character Cathy Cena. Which if you don't watch wrestling I'm going to make her John Cena's sister, look up his picture he's to die for. Anyways, I hope you like this. Hopefully I get a lot of reviews, but what I've seen not many people comment on Covenant stories. Anywho, I'm done rambling. Now start reading. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Cathy folks. **

Looking at her new high school Cathy Cena had a bad feeling about this place. Her older brother John was forcing her to come here, because it was a good school or something or other. He believed she needed this place so she could get into an exceptionally fine school such as Yale or Harvard. Fat chance in hell she was going to let that happen. Cathy knew John's real reasons for sending her to this school, so she couldn't train for the WWE.

When John brought the idea of coming to Spencer's up to their parents, and they said they simply couldn't afford it, she got excited and thought for sure she got out of coming here but no such luck! Of course her night in shining armor brother with pockets deeper than half the kid's parents here offered to pay her full tuition; he said it would pay off in the end. When her parents argued back with him about how she couldn't stay at home if she went to high school there, and that she wasn't ready to live in a dorm, on her own, with boys, he came back with she was going to go to college in a year anyways, and this would help them get used to the idea of it. Plus it wasn't like she hadn't been on the road before with him. Seriously, he wouldn't give up. John and their parents argued about it for a month, but finally they agreed. They only wanted what was best for their only daughter after all and Spencer High was the best.

Now, here she was unloading her 2007 mustang that John bought her as an 'I'm sorry' gift. Cathy was waiting for him to meet her here. She made him promise that if he was going to make her go to this school, then he was going to unload all her shit and take it to her dorm room, and unpack for her. After pondering over it for awhile he agreed, and he even offered for Randy to come. For those who don't know Randy Orton, you sure are missing out. He was perfect in every way.

Cathy knew Randy was one of the reasons John wanted her to get away so bad. He had this fear that his sister and best friend would date. John was probably right, because the second Cathy had turned 17 Randy started to notice her more, and what he noticed, he liked.

Cathy by no means was an ugly girl. Like every other Cena she inherited crystal blue eyes, dimples, and a killer smile. Her hair, unlike her brother's, was blonde. They always teased her for it and said it was because she was dense. She always laughed in their faces, because she was the only one out of them who had always got straight A's. When she took her SAT's her junior year she got a 1350, which she often reminded them. The one other thing she had that the other Cenas didn't was D-cup breasts.

After ten minutes of waiting John finally pulled up with Randy in his Hummer. As they got out Cathy gave them a disapproving look. "I've been waiting for over ten minutes. You said you'd unload all my stuff for me John." She said pointing to the items she had already taken out of her car.

"Seriously Cathy? You have two suit cases and a tiny bag. You really don't have to unload anything." John said popping the back of his Hummer open revealing all of her other stuff.

"Yeah well a deal is a deal." She said, and then she turned her attention to Randy. "Hi Randy." She gave him a heart melting smile and a small wave as she bounced over to the main office to get her room number and key.

Randy watched her ass as she walked away. This didn't go unnoticed by John at all. "She's 17 and my sister Orton, don't think about it." He said annoyed.

Randy rolled his eyes at his best friend. He had given him this speech 100 times since Cathy turned 17, which was 8 months ago. "John, seriously, you need to chill, nothing ever has or will happened with your sister and me." Randy said with a firm voice.

"Whatever man, just help me with her shit." He said picking up two very heavy boxes.

Meanwhile Cathy had just got her room key. She was thankful no one was at Spencer yet, and it only took her 5 minutes to check in. When it had been discussed between her and John about him moving her here they decided she'd show up two weeks before term started. That way they could help her with her shit without a bunch of annoying teenaged girls asking for John and Randy's autographs. Plus, she didn't want people asking her a thousand questions about her brother.

That was the only silver lining Cathy saw in moving to Ipswich, she could start over without people asking her what it was like to be the famous John Cena's sister. That was the one thing Cathy hated about her old friends. She felt like they were fake and just using her to get to her brother, which none of them did.

As Cathy approached the very irritated men she smiled. "Got my room and my key." She said holding up her key and grabbing her two suit cases and those two suit cases did have wheels on them.

"About time I feel like my arms are going to fall off. What the hell did you pack?" John said in a bitter tone.

"Stop being a drama queen John. Aren't you supposed to be tough or something?" she said with a smile.

"I'm glad you're getting amusement out of our torture, but seriously Cathy, what did you pack?" Randy said just as bitterly as John.

"I think that's full of my shoes and purses and wallets. All my other stuff is for my room." she said. "I don't get you two, you pick up 350 pound men every freaking week, and you're bitching about two boxes that maybe weigh 30 pounds all together. You obviously need to find a better training method, because you two are pansies."

"Whatever," John said, "what's your room number?"

"414." She said with a smile. They guys whined and she let out a giggle. "I like how you guys are bitching when I'm the one who is going to drag my ass up four flights of stairs when I'm completely wasted."

John and Randy stopped in their tracks and looked at each other. That idea obviously never crossed any ones mind. "That's it, you're not going here." John said as he started to turn around.

"Stop it John!" Cathy said stomping her feet like a five year old. "You made me pack up and leave my friends behind. You made me listen to you, mom, and dad, argue for a month. Now, I am making you walk your ass to my room so that you can unpack my shit." With that she stormed off ahead of the guys.

"John, it's not gonna be that bad. Cathy is smarter than that and she probably only said it to make you made." Randy said reassuring his best friend.

"You better be right Orton, but I have a feeling I'm going to regret this." John said and fallowed after his sister.

What none of them knew though was that not everything was going to be fine. What they didn't know was that someone was watching Cathy, and had already taken an interest in her. What they didn't know was that this could be the last time they saw Cathy Cena alive.

**A/N: *Queue dramatic music* DUN, DUN, DUN. Please Review. I'll update ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Cathy.**

Cathy's POV

John and Randy had just left. I was now alone, and would be alone for the next week or so. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to come two weeks early. I should have just dealt with the annoying screaming girls going 'Oh my God! It's John Cena and Randy Orton. AHHHH!' Thinking about it now, I was glad I avoided it.

I looked around for something to do, but sadly there was nothing. Making John and Randy unpack everything may have been a bad idea, because now I have nothing to do.

All the sudden I got these goose bumps and this feeling like someone was watching me. I looked towards where my bathroom was and the door was open. I could have sworn I shut that thing. Then there was a shadow. I jumped back. "He-hello?" I said nervously.

Now I have to admit that I have a bad trait, and that trait is curiosity. So, slowly I inched my way over to my bathroom door and swung it open, but there was nothing there. Hu, I could have sworn I saw something. KNOCK, KNOCK.

The knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts, and made me jump back a foot or two. _Cathy, you have to pull yourself together._

I was hesitant on opening the door when a thought hit me; no one was at school yet. It must be John or Randy then. When the door was open fortunately it wasn't John or Randy, but instead a very cute boy.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Jesus Cathy way to sound rude.

"Hi, I just wanted to come say hi." He said with a panty dropping smile. I swear I could have melted into this kid's arms.

"Well, hi." I said smiling right back.

"I'm Chase." He said extending out his hand for me to shake.

I held my hand out to him too. "I'm Cathy." I said back. When Chase shook my hand I felt this wave of electricity flow through my body. It was weird, and I couldn't explain how it felt at all. "Come in." I said. Now, this wasn't something that I usually did. I never asked boys into my room, actually I never had a boy in my house before, but something about Chase made him seem so welcoming.

He happily stepped into my room with a smile. "Sorry if I seemed kind of rude at first," I stated, "but I kind of thought I was alone."

"Yeah, well I did too." He chuckled. "What brings you to Spencer's so soon?" he asked.

I thought over how I should answer this. I didn't want anyone knowing who my brother was yet. I wanted to have at least a few months of a normal life. "Well, let's just say my brother and his best friend are kind of famous and I didn't want anyone interrupting my moving process."

"I see." He said.

"What about you?" I asked. I quickly regretted it though. I could see sadness in his eyes. Some how I struck a nerve. "You don't have to answer me." I said quickly trying to not upset what could be my first friend.

"It's fine." He said in a low voice. "My parents died in a car accident a couple months ago. I didn't wanna stay in a mansion by myself, so I came here."

I lowered my head, and bit my lip. "Sorry." I said shyly.

With his finger he lifted my chin so I was looking in his eyes. "It's not your fault." He said softly. His touch alone gave me tingly feelings that coursed through my body.

"So, have you found anything to do in this town yet?" I asked trying to put the mood in its original state.

"Not really. There's this place called Nikki's, but he said that no one really goes there until school starts up." Chase said.

"That sounds sucktacular." I said with a smile. Chase just kind of chuckled at me.

"Are you one of those girls who make up random words?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yes." I said with a straight face trying not to smile, but when he smiled I couldn't help but do the same right back.

_And please don't tell me_

_That I'm dreaming_

_When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you_

My phone started going off. I sighed as I had a feeling the spark that was starting to light slowly diminished. I picked up my phone and looked at my caller ID, Mom.

Reluctantly I answered. "Hi mom."

"_Honey is everything okay? Did you get to your room alright? Did John and Randy help you? How do you like it so far? Oh sweetie I miss you."_

"Mom I've been gone for 5 hours, not 5 years." I said rolling my eyes. I never understood why my parents were so over protective. They had nothing to worry about.

"_I know honey, but this is hard for me to adjust to."_ She said quietly on the other line.

I started biting on my lip and felt bad. I knew I hurt her feelings. "I'm sorry mom, but I'm fine so far. I promise I'll call you every other day to check in." I said; know fully well that I wouldn't.

"_Well that makes me feel much better."_ I could tell my mom was now smiling and back to being chipper.

"I'm glad." I said. I looked over to where Chase was and silently said 'Sorry' he just laughed and mouthed 'I understand.' "Hey mom I'm like super hungry, so I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll call you tomorrow or something."

"_Okay dear. Love you!"_ she said.

"Love you too." Then I hung up. "Sorry about that, my parents aren't exactly okay with me being here."

"It's fine." He said with a smile. "Now, are you really hungry or you just saying that?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm always hungry."

"Let me take you out to eat. There's this diner on the out skirts of Ipswich that I've been wanting to try." I hesitated for a second, not knowing if taking up some random guys offer was such a good idea, but you only live once.

"Sure, do you wanna come get me around 6?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." He said with another killer smile. God this kid was definitely going to be the death of me this year.

Once Chase was out the door I ran to my phone to check the time. 3:49. I had a little over two hours to get ready, which for me was definitely not enough time. Grabbing my towel I made a mad dash to the bathroom so that I could shower.

When I got to the bathroom I looked around in awe. It was huge. Looking in the mirror I wanted to smack myself. My hair was up in a messy bun, I had no make up on, and I was wearing baggy sweats with one of Randy's RKO shirts. Way to make a first impression. In my defense though no one was supposed to be at Spencer yet, so it was some what okay.

Quickly getting undressed I hopped in the shower. It was huge, and obviously none of the girls had any privacy. I would hate to be a fat chick here. As I was lathering up my body I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me again. "Hello?" I called out, no answer. Being called paranoid was an understatement right now. No one was at Spencer, except Chase, and he didn't seem like the kind of guy that would stalk someone in the showers.

After my shower I hurried down the hall to my room. When I got there my phone was going off. I picked it up and saw a number I didn't know I ignored the call and saw I had several missed calls and texts. Most of which were from my best friend Natalie. She never called this much unless it was an emergency, so I decided to call back.

"_Hello?"_ She answered.

"You blew up my phone, what do you want?" I asked.

"_Damn, PMS much,"_ She said with a huff, _"look I was calling cause I just saw Tim at the mall."_

I sucked in a breath. Hearing that my psycho ex was back in town was that last bit of news I expected. "Why should this be any of my concern Nat?" I asked trying to seem unfazed.

"_He asked about you! That's why! He said he'd find you no matter what. Cat, you know he's crazy as hell, don't act okay with this."_

Stupid bitch was right. "Look Nat, I love you, but you're being paranoid. I'm about to go eat so I'll text or call you later."

Natalie mumbled something under her breath, _"Okay, don't want to take time away from your food. Love ya." _I hung up without saying another word.

I looked at my phone annoyed with Nat. It's 4:50? I am so going to be late. I hurried into my bathroom doing my hair and make-up in record time. It was 5:38 and now all I had to do was find an outfit to wear. If this wasn't a date then this would be hard to find something to wear. After looking through my closet for something to wear I decided on my Miss Me's with a flowing white tank top, and white flats. I had to admit I looked killer with my hair curled loosely down my back, my make up was mostly natural, and my tan skin set off the outfit amazingly. This outfit would most definitely make him want to take me on a real date.

My phone started going off again, it was John. Of course, my brother left three hours ago and he was already checking up on me.

"Yes my crazy, overprotective brother." I answered.

"_Shut up Cathy,"_ he said, _"I was calling to tell you we are home."_

"Well thank you for letting me know." I said applying another coat of lip gloss. There was a slight knock on the door. I started praying John didn't hear it. "Hey, I'm going to go find something to eat, love you bro, bye." I said hanging before he could say anything.

When I opened the door and saw Chase I couldn't help but smile. He was wearing a dark pair of jeans, and a black shirt that clung to him so tight that you could see his muscles. He had a black leather coat on that fit him perfect too. Silently I thanked the gods for blessing the world with this man. "Hey." He said with his million dollar smile.

"Hi." Was all I could say. All the sudden I couldn't help, but be glad to being forced into coming to Spencer. If the first guy I met here looked like this I could only imagine what the rest looked like.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

I grabbed my purse and my phone, "Now I am."

Dinner with Chase was perfect in every way. The diner he took me to was 70's style, and the food was amazing. We talked about our parents, and I talked about my siblings, of course leaving out that John was a famous wrestler. Every time he tried to get me to drop hints, or tell him my last name I either changed the topic, or just said I can't tell you. When I asked about his siblings he said he had none, and that's why it was so hard when he lost his parents.

When Chase talked about his parents it was like he was trying to hide something. Maybe it was just because they were a sore subject considering they had only died a few months ago.

"Well, this is my room." I said sadly as I took out my key to unlock my door. When I put my key in my door it broke. "What the hell?" I said frustrated.

"Here, let me see if I can open it." I could have sworn I had seen his eyes go black as he turned the handle and broke it off. "Shit, I'm so sorry." He said holding up the handle.

"Crap, where am I gonna sleep tonight." I said looking at my phone. "It's past 10:30 by the time I even get to a hotel it'll be 11."

"You can stay in my room." Chase said with a hint of hope in it. I really didn't know if that was a good idea. I hadn't even known him for 24 hours yet. "I promise I won't bite, and I have two beds in my room." I still hesitated. "Unless you wanna sleep in your car tonight…"

Damn this kid was good. "Okay, I guess I can crash in your room." Chase gave the biggest smile I had ever seen, and that's pretty big considering how big John's smile is.

"Common, my rooms a few doors down." He said grabbing my hand. When he grabbed my hand I felt that powerful electricity run through my body again. It took everything in my power not to pull my hand away.

When Chase said his room was only a few doors down, he wasn't lying at all. His room number was 410. What were the odds? Pulling out his key, Chase open his door. His room was identical to mine, except it was black instead of pink. "It's freezing in here." I said wrapping my arms around myself.

"Here," Chase said handing me a sweatshirt that was on his bed. "put this on."

"Thanks." I said taking it, and sliding it on.

"So you can sleep in my bed since the other bed doesn't have anything except sheets."

"No, I don't wanna kick you out of your bed." I said turning down his offer.

"Its fine Cathy, I don't need a big blanket anyways. I don't even use it." He said with a smile. He went over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts. "I'll be right back; I'm just going to change."

"Okay." I said softly as I watched him walk into his bathroom. When he shut the door I slipped out of my pants, and took off my top and bra since I knew I would be uncomfortable sleeping in them.

I had just slipped the sweatshirt Chase had just given me back on when he walked out of the bathroom. He had nothing, but basketball shorts on. Unconsciously I started biting my lower lip, damn this kid looked better than I imagined with no shirt on. Looking into his eyes I noticed him checking me out to. When his eyes locked onto mine I saw him smirk. Suddenly I realized I had nothing on except his sweatshirt and a laced pair of panties.

Shyly I rushed under the covers of his bed. I could feel heat go to my face as I turned a deep red. No one had ever seen me with so little on before, except when I swam, but even then I only wore a one piece. That was the only thing about being a WWE Diva that I knew I'd despise, I'd have to dress like a mega slut.

"Well, goodnight." I said, laying my head down, and pulling the covers up to my neck.

"Night Cathy." He said climbing into bed.

As I laid there trying to sleep I couldn't help but let everything that happened to me today consume my mind. Tim was back, but I knew I was safe from him here. He didn't know where I was, and no one would tell him.

Sleep soon over came me, and even though I felt safe at that moment, I wouldn't be safe for long, because there's worse thing out there than crazy ex-boyfriends.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: You know the drill… Smut on…**

_Soft hands were caressing my body. I could feel someone's knees nudge between my thighs so that I'd open them for him. Teeth were nibbling softly at my flesh leaving marks. I gasped as I felt his naked body press harder against mine. The tip of his erection let out pre cum, as he softly and teasingly ran it against my clit._

"_Can I baby?" he asked softly in my ear._

"_Yes." I answered barely above a whisper. I could feel him smirk against my ear. As he plunged into me as I start dragging my nails down his back. "Chase." I moaned out. He lifted his head and my blue eyes met his brown. Squeezing my eyes shut, I let out an earth shattering moan. When I opened my eyes back up they met silver orbs this time._

"_Told you I'd find you this time." He said with an evil laugh._

"NO!" I sat up in bed screaming. I felt the bed shift as Chase ran to my side. He put his arms around me and pulled me to him. The feelings of his arms wrapping around me felt so comforting, I probably could have stayed there forever.

"It's okay, it was just a nightmare." He said as he gently smoothed out my hair. After two minutes of calming myself in his arms I pulled back.

"I'm sorry." I said as I noticed that it was still night time and I obviously woke him up from his sleep. Plus I looked really stupid waking up screaming like a five year old.

"It's fine," he paused, "do you wanna talk about it?"

Looking into his eyes I saw genuine concern. "No, I'm okay." I replied as I lowered my head in embarrassment.

"I've never seen anyone wake up like that from a nightmare." He stated. "So I don't think you're okay."

This kid was very pushy. "It was just one of those the killers going to get you nightmares." I lied to him. "I'll be fine."

Chase didn't look like he believed me, but he didn't push the case any further. He just nodded his head. "Well, get back to sleep." I watched him as he got up and went to the other bed.

I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now. All I could do was lay there, because all I could think about was the dream. That dream was amazing till _his _face replaced Chase's. The more I thought about the dream, the more I realized how real it was. After about an hour of tossing and turning; I wanted to know if Chase was sleeping or not.

"Chase?" I said quietly enough so if he was sleeping it wouldn't wake him, but if he was awake he'd be able to hear me.

"Yeah?" he said in a groggy voice

"Did I wake you?" I asked feeling bad.

"No, I can't sleep. What's wrong?" he asked.

Now don't ask me why, maybe I was tired, or maybe I just needed the comfort from the opposite sex, but the question that came out of me next even shocked me. "Can you come lay with me?"

From the silence I got I could tell I surprised him. I buried my head in his pillow when I realized he probably was thinking of a way to avoid my question. Then I felt the bed shift again, and him climb under the blanket. Looking up my blue eyes met his brown, and he gave me a small smile. I gave a small smile back and scooted over so I could give him more room. Once I could tell he was comfortable I put my head on his chest and I relaxed. This courage came from no where. I had never been this brave before, it was almost like something or someone possessed me to do it. Soon after I felt my eyes get heavy and I fell into a blissful sleep.

When I woke up the next morning my left leg was lying across Chase's mid section and I was still cuddled into his chest. I felt so comfortable that I didn't want to let him know I was awake. I knew he had to be awake because I could feel him drawing circles on my neck. His touch felt so amazing on my skin it was hard to hold in the moan that wanted to escape my lips.

I couldn't believe the way my body was reacting to his touch. I knew Chase for a day, not even, and I wanted to do things to him that I've never done with anyone before.

"You know you're the first girl that I have fallen asleep with and didn't leave in the middle of the night on." He said. Damn so much for pretending to be asleep.

"I'm probably the only girl that didn't give it to you on the first night either." I said matter of factly "Plus, we're in your room, in your bed. I don't think you'd be able to skip out on me." He just chuckled. I didn't want to lift my head to look at him. This tingly feeling always over came my body when I looked in his eyes, and it was too early for that, and if I did look I'd probably become the girl I was just bashing on.

Chase stopped drawing circles on my neck and gently tucked my hair behind my ear. "I don't think I told you this last night, but you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

Oh yeah, Chase was definitely a sweet talker. "How many girls have you said that to?" I asked laughing.

"Including you, one." He said, and it caused me to look in his eyes. If he was lying his eyes didn't give it away. "You're the first girl I've ever taken on a real date too."

"Last night was a date?"

"To me it was. What was it to you?" he asked with a soft laugh.

"Dinner." I said straight forward. "If it was a date I would have worn something a lot nicer."

"I thought you looked gorgeous, and I don't think you could look any better." Every word that came from Chase's mouth sounded so genuine, but I was finding it hard to believe.

_Chase's POV_

I didn't know why I was telling Cathy all of this. Just something about her smile, and her eyes made me soft. She made me want to forget all the hate and anger I had inside of myself and just show her love. Wait too soon for the L-word.

Maybe I could have both my revenge and her. Might take a lot of work, but I can do it.

"You're a real sweet talker Chase, and if I didn't know any better I'd say you had yesterday and last night planned down to the T." She said jokingly.

However, she was right, it was all planned. "Yeah, I did plan it down to your key breaking." I said with a small laugh. She just giggled at me.

The way Cathy giggled made my heart melt. Every little thing she did made my heart melt. Her plump lips curving into a smile sent chills through my body. Every part of me wanted to kiss her.

I don't know when it happened, but Cathy had stopped smiling. She looked deep into my eyes and I looked deep into hers. There was a spark of lust in her blue eyes, and I had no doubt there was one in mine to. Gently I bent me head down and she pulled hers up. When our lips were only an inch from each other she moaned out, "Chase." Right then my lips crashed down on to hers. The kiss was soft, yet passionate and filled with desire.

Then she pulled away. "I-I'm sorry." Cathy said jumping up. Even though I was sad she pulled away I couldn't help but love the way she looked. Her hair was kind of crazy, and she looked like she only had my sweatshirt on. Those legs sure did go on for days.

"Don't be Cathy." I said to her as I watched her look around for clothing. "Just come lay back down."

"I really shouldn't." she replied avoiding my gaze. "God damn it where are my jeans." I had spotted her jeans under the other bed and as she was about to look there I vanished them away. She wasn't going to get out of here that easily.

After five minutes of looking and a very good show, Cathy gave up looking for her jeans. She looked over to me and I gave her an 'I win' smirk and she came back to my bed. Looking over at me, in a sweet and innocent voice she asked, "Did you hide my jeans?"

"I would never do such a thing." I said innocently and smiled.

"I don't believe you." She said turning away from me. This girl was way too skeptical about everything.

Wrapping my arm around her I pulled her back down to the bed. She gave a small yelp. "You should though." I whispered seductively in her ear. I could feel her body shiver, and tense up.

Stealthily I climbed on top of Cathy's body. She looked like she wanted to stop me but didn't. I started to kiss her gently testing the waters to see if she'd stop me now, but instead she kissed back. As the kiss heated up I pulled away from her lips and started kissing down her jaw line. When I started nibbling at her neck I heard a moan escape from her lips. That made my decision; right then and there I knew I was going to have this girl.

**Cathy's POV**

I tried everything in my power to stop my body from wanting Chase, but I couldn't bring myself to push him away. He made me feel something I never have before, lust. When I let out the moan unconsciously I knew I was done for.

Chase's hand slowly started to creep up my shirt. His hands were so soft, and everywhere he touched left a trail of heat on my skin. I felt him let out a low growl when his thumb connected with my left nipple; I guess he was expecting me to have on a bra. My nipple quickly hardened as Chase ran his thumb over it gently. After he was done with that one he proceeded to the next.

My mind was in a blur with all the things Chase was doing to me. My panties were extremely wet; I really was hoping I didn't give in to him, because at this point, that's all I wanted to do.

I could feel Chase start to pull at the sweatshirt I was wearing. Sitting up, I allowed him to take it off of me. Once I was in nothing but my panties I could see the smirk on his face. That damn smirk was a killer.

Chase gently laid me back down. His once rough, wanting kisses, were now soft and loving. He started to leave kisses down my body again. His mouth make contact with my erected nipples cause me to moan out, "Chase." I could feel him smile against my skin.

When his mouth left my breasts I let out a frustrated growl, but it turned into a moan as I realized where he was headed. Chase was now making his way down my flat stomach, he stuck his tongue into my belly button, and I think it was to make me realize he was still there.

Before I knew it my panties were on the ground, and Chase was kissing my knee, then up my thigh. This is where I should have stopped things, because I have never let a guy get this far, and I shouldn't let someone who I just met do this to me. Something in my body, in my mind wanted me to let him keep going though, so, I didn't stop him.

My whole body arched when Chase stuck one finger inside of me and curled it. "Oh my god, you're so tight." I heard him say.

His tongue slowly slid up and down my swollen clit, and I could already feel myself start to tighten around him. He had barely done anything to me, and I was already going to cum. "Chase!" I screamed loud as I pulled the back of his hair. Once I released he started to lick up all my juices. When I finally had the courage to look down at him I saw a smirk on his face, but this one was different from the rest. I couldn't really read it.

Chase kissed his way back up my body, and kissed me full and hard on the mouth. He started to grind himself into me, and I could now feel his full on erection. Without even looking I could tell me was big.

I didn't know what to do now. Part of my wanted to return the favor but I had never done anything like this before. I decided to wing it and I slowly started to trail my finger down his body, tracing out his abs in a teasingly. Slowly I slid my finger along the top of his shorts, sticking it in an inch or so to add on to the torture I was ditching out to him. At one point I grazed against the tip of his erection that was wet with pre cum. I massaged the tip of his penis a bit, letting him know I knew it was there, and then I quickly pulled away.

Chase crushed his lips to mine, and I could tell he was starting to lose his patients. He bit my bottom lip, as if asking permission to enter, and I let him. Our tongues battled for dominance and it was obvious Chase would win.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered in my ear as he nibbled on it.

"What am I doing?" I asked confused. He was the one doing this to me. I had never gone this far with anyone before, at least not willingly, and he was asking me why I was doing this?

"You're torturing me." He said as he grinded himself into me. I bit my lip to suppress the moan that wanted to slip through my lips.

"I haven't done anything to you." I gasped out as he lightly sucked on the pulse point on my neck.

"Exactly." He said. Then out of no where he flipped over so that I was on top. Feeling self conscious I used the blanket to cover myself. Using his thumb Chase softly caressed my face. "You don't have to cover your self up." he said smoothly as he gently pulled my arms, and the blanket I was using to cover myself with down. "You're beautiful." Putting his hand on the back of my head he pulled me down, and crashed his lips onto mine.

Getting lost in him again, I absent mindedly started to grind on him. With the only thing separating our bodies was his very thin, and silky shorts; I could completely feel his erection poking at me, and I was certain he could feel how wet I was.

Every time I would grind into Chase his shorts would go down a little more. A low moan escaped his lips. His hands slipped under my legs and he slightly pulled down his shorts to let his swollen member out. He flipped me over so that I was on my back again. I heard something softly hit against the ground and I looked up to see Chase completely naked. When did he even take off his shorts?

Chase positioned himself so that he got in between my legs. As he dipped to go inside me I pulled away quick. "Chase I can't." I said looking in his eyes. They were filled with hurt, anger, frustration, confusion, and most shockingly worry.

"Why not?" he said, his voice sounding a little irritated.

I could feel my cheeks get red and I lowered my head so that I wasn't looking at him. "Well, I-I'm so-sort o-of a, uhh…." I couldn't get it all out.

Chase's body stiffened on top of me. "You're a virgin?" he straight out asked. The only response I could give was to shake my head yes. "Cathy…" he said my name softly as he used his hand to force me to look into his eyes, "I understand." At that moment I truly did want to fuck his brains out. Any other guy would have said 'Well I can be your first' or 'Me too, lets lose it together' or 'Well just give it up anyways', but Chase was not like that at all.

When Chase went to pull away, and I can't say what took over my body at that moment, but I wrapped my legs around his waste so he couldn't move. Forcefully I pulled him towards me. His lips crashed onto mine, and as the kiss got heated out bodies relaxed into one and other. The tip of Chase's hard dick was rubbing against my clit. I let out a low moan as I lifted my hips higher so that it would fall into my wet entrance.

Chase looked into my eyes as if asking for permission to enter. I gave him a slight nod yes. I half expected him to slam into me, but he didn't. He slowly just stuck the tip of his penis in my wet womanhood, and slowly pulled back out. Every time he entered me he went a little deeper, but not too much that it'd hurt. It didn't hurt as bad as I expected it to. I think that blissful feeling that was swirling through my body clouded the pain.

When it was to the point that Chase had fully sheathed in me, I let out a loud moan. The rhythm of his pumps was unbelievable. He was slow and gentle, yet hard and rough. It got to the point where I started pumping my body against his. Our bodies molded together like we were built for each other.

After twenty minute I could feel my walls start to tighten around Chase. He knew I was close, "Cum for me baby." He whispered in my ear. Just like that I felt an extreme orgasm hit my body. I could see nothing but stars, and I felt nothing but Chase's shaft pumping in and out of me as he was ridding out both of our orgasms.

When he was done he pressed his forehead against mine. I looked deep into his brown eyes, and I could have sworn I had seen a flash of love go through them, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

Slowly Chase pulled out of me and along with him came out both of our juices mixed together. Neither one of us said anything as he lay next to me. I rested my head on his chest as I could feel sleep threatening me, hoping that when I woke up he was still there.

As I slowly started to fall asleep I was praying that I wouldn't regret this. I hadn't regretted it yet, but I didn't want to regret it later on. Something told me that I would though.

**A/N: I really didn't know if I was going to let them have sex yet, but I figured I might as well let them, because there would be no time for it later once some other people come into the picture. Hope you enjoyed, and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anyone except Cathy. **

Chase's POV

I should have left the second Cathy fell asleep, but I didn't. Instead I laid there with her, cuddling next to me. All the hate, anger, and revenge that had been coursing through my mind and body was completely gone at this moment. Everything at that moment didn't seem to matter.

Since Cathy was asleep I figured now was as good as a time as ever to put her clothes back, and fix her door. My eyes turned black as I worked my witch craft. If she decided to go when she woke up, then nothing would stop her now, but I was secretly hoping she stayed.

Looking down at Cathy I noticed how peaceful she looked. Maybe it would be safe to invade her dream and make them blissful.

I felt the power surge around me as I invaded Cathy's most private thoughts. Looking around I found Cathy in a pool. She seemed to have been relaxing on a floating bed and looked asleep.

I watched as a figure started to walk towards to pool. He slowly made his way over to Cathy. The back of his head was the only thing I could see.

When the guy got to Cathy I thought he was going to tip her over but he didn't. Instead his hand started to slide up and down Cathy's revealing leg. I could feel my blood start to boil. "That's not fair." She said to him.

"What's not fair." He whispered into her ear.

"You're torturing me again," she said with a smile opening her eyes, "I thought that was my job."

He chuckled and pulled her into the pool. Cathy instantly wrapped her legs around him, and I was about to yell when he turned around with her rapped in his arms. The he, was me. "You torture me every day of my life, don't you think it's my turn."

"I love torturing you though." she said sliding her finger down my chest and I watched as it got lower. I watched as my eyes rolled in the back of my head. Damn why couldn't I feel what the other me was feeling. "I love you Chase." She said. Before I could answer there was a loud bang. The pool turned red and Cathy started to yell. There my body was, floating, I was dead…

"You fucking bastard." She yelled out.

There was a slight chuckle that filled the dream. "Found you." The voice said, and then I was kicked out of the dream.

Cathy had woken up kicking and screaming. I had to hold her down to make her stop.

"Cathy it's okay. It was just another nightmare," I said trying to sooth her, "I'm right here."

She started to cry violently into my chest. Was this the same kind of dream she had last time? "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

I was trying to focus on helping her calm down, but her heaving was causing her breasts to hit against my chest. Her naked form was sitting on top of mine. Biting my lips, I was trying to hold back the raging boner that I knew was going to come. "Cathy…" I said her name softly and she tensed. She must have become physically aware of our close proximity.

She used her fingers to wipe off her tears. "I should go." She said softly. When she tried to get up I just pulled her back down on top of me.

"No," I said pushing her hair behind her ear, "you shouldn't." I snaked my hand around her head and I forced her lips to come crashing down on mine.

Cathy hesitated for a second, but decided to kiss back. As the kiss deepened I leaned back and pulled her on top of me. I forced her to straddle my waste, and if I could just get her a little bit lower, she'd be right where I wanted her to be.

Slowly and sneakily I started to slide Cathy down my body. I soon regretted it when she realized what I was doing. She popped up, and I swear I thought her blue eyes were going to escape her head.

Cathy bolted out of my bed, and put her clothes on in lightening speed. When she saw her jeans under her top she glanced at me suspiciously, and then pulled them on. "Where are you going?" I asked frustrated as I ran my hand through my hair.

"This was a mistake," she started talking so fast I could barely understand her, "I should have never done this. Oh gods I don't even know you and I slept with you. My brother would kill me." At this point I was pretty sure she was talking to herself. I should have stopped her and made her stay, but I decided against it.

Grabbing her phone and purse, Cathy bolted out the door before I could say another word. Damn it I was going to have to use to watch her.

**Cathy's POV**

I had no clue what I was thinking when I slept with Chase. He seemed so trusting, and like a knight in shining armor. Honestly though, I didn't even know anything about the kid.

When I got to my room my door handle was fixed. "What the fuck." I said out loud. I really didn't care to know how it got fixed right now, especially after what had just happened.

The second I shut the door my phone went off which caused me to jump. I really needed to relax.

_Randy._

I hesitated about wanting to answer, but I knew if I ignored it he'd tell John and then they'd both be calling me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey Cathy."_

"What do you want Randy? It's only been a day." He gave a soft chuckle.

"_I was calling because I wanted to see how you were doing before I got back on the road."_

"Why couldn't you just call me while you're on the road? John does it all the time."

"_I'm not John, Cathy, I don't have as much energy as him. So, I'd be grumpy and mean to you."_

"What's new?" After I asked that there was silence. That was a little harsh on my part, I must admit, because Randy has this thing about being a good guy to me. "Look Randy I was only joking."

"_It's fine Cat, I'll talk to you later." _Then the line was disconnected.

Fuck I was really a bitch to him, but I couldn't help it. I had too much on my mind now.

Throwing myself on my bed, I forced myself to erase what happened the last twenty-four hours. How irresponsible could I have been? Thank god my mother made me get on birth control when they decided they were going to send me here. My mother, the thought of her made me feel so guilty for what I'd done. None of my brothers had a chance of getting married as virgins, and my mother had very high hopes that'd I'd be pure on my wedding day. That way she could brag on and on about how she had a truly amazing daughter. That idea was completely out the window.

Sighing, I forced myself to get up, and as I did so I finally felt the pain circulate through my body. I knew my friends said it hurt, but damn, I did not expect it to be _this _painful.

Grabbing all my shower supplies, I headed to the girls bathroom. Despite my pain, I ran to the bathroom, hoping to avoid Chase if he decided to be out and about at that time.

When I got to the bathroom, with no sight of Chase, I let out a breath that I hadn't even realized I was holding it. Hopefully when the other students got there I wouldn't be so worried.

I turned on the shower to let it warm up while I got undressed. Looking in the mirror, I noticed little bite marks all across my neck and collar bone. A moan escaped my lips as I remembered the feeling he gave me.

As soon as the water hit me I could feel my muscles relax. The whole shower I was thinking, and trying to figure out why I had ran out on Chase. It's not like I could have taken it back, even if I wanted to. Part of me didn't want it back though. I was some what glad I lost it to Chase, because I didn't have hopes of spending forever with him. I didn't have to worry about him leaving me the next day, because we were never together. In a way it was perfect and less hurtful. In another way, I wish I could have given that piece of me to someone I loved.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't heard someone else enter the bathroom. When I reached out to turn off the water, a hand stopped me. I tensed as I felt a hard, warm, soft body press up against my back. Even though I knew it was Chase, I didn't want to turn around. Instead I forced myself to just stand there.

Teeth started nibbling at my pulse point, and hands started to roam over my breasts. A moan escaped my lips as the feeling of pleasure coursed through my entire body.

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. In reality I had already lost my virginity and to Chase, so what would it hurt to be with him one more time? On the other hand, what if we kept doing this, and I started to have feelings for him but he didn't return his? My mind contemplated it, but when Chase ran his finger across my clit, my body made up my mind.

Chase started to finger me. He inserted one finger at first, and that alone drove me crazy, but when he inserted the second my body was soon begging for release. Chase moved his other hand around and started to rub my clit while he fingered me. No sooner than he started to do that, did the pressure in my lower stomach start to build up, and I came all over his fingers.

After I released Chase spun me around and forced my blue eyes to look into his brown. I could see the spark of lust in them. Taking his hand, I raised the fingers that I had just cum all over, and put them in my mouth. I sucked on them, and licked them clean. Chase let out a growl and before I knew it my back was against the cold tile, and my legs were wrapped around his waste.

Chase positioned his cock to be at the entrance of my very wet and ready pussy. We looked into each others eyes as he slid into me. Once he was all the way in me I threw my head back and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. "Fuck." I said out loud.

Once I got used to Chase's size I started to pump along with him. We were matching each others rhythms perfectly. You could hear nothing in the showers except cries of pleasure. That familiar tightening in my stomach happened again as my walls clamped around Chase's dick. I saw nothing except stars as I came again. Slamming into me one last time Chase emptied himself into me. He slowly slid me back down to my feet.

Chase washed me up and we didn't say a word to each other. When we were done he wrapped a towel around me, then around himself and he kissed my forehead and walked out.

As I watched him shut the door behind him, I knew I wouldn't regret anything this time.

**A/N: Any one else need a cold shower? Anyways, I decided that there will be no Sarah, and Cathy will be rooming with Kate. Evil, I know. Now please Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anyone except Cathy. **

As I stared at the ceiling in my room thoughts of yesterday ran through my head. I still hadn't decided if I regretted sleeping with Chase. I hadn't talked to him since the shower incident, and I couldn't tell if he was avoiding me or giving me my space. It didn't matter, I wasn't ready to face him anyways; honestly, I hadn't even gotten dressed since I got back from my shower yesterday with him, I hadn't found the energy to move.

Pounding at my door caught my attention. I grabbed my phone to check the time and noticed it was dead, and in that very instant I knew it was John or Randy, or probably both at my door. So, I got out of bed put my robe on and lazily made my way to my door as the pounding at my door continued.

Just as I suspected I was greeted by a very angry John, and a sympathetic looking Randy. "Is there a reason you're pounding on my door?" I snapped.

"Why the hell aren't you answering your phone?" John barked.

Pointing at my phone by my dresser I responded, "Dead."

"Dead is what you're about to be!" John yelled.

"John you can't come banging on my door when I don't answer my fucking phone!" I yelled back. "I'm sick if you can't tell," lie number one, "and I don't need you and Randy to come to me rescue all the time!" Lie number two, I always needed them there.

"Cathy we were just worried about you." Randy said with a sigh. John glared at him, and I could see them have a silent conversation.

"What happened, and don't try and say nothing? You wouldn't leave the day you're supposed to fly out for a show for nothing." I said. I knew that look, that's the same look they gave me everyday for a year when they found out what my relationship with my ex-boyfriend was really like.

"Cathy-"

"Randy, don't you dare." John said cutting him off from whatever he was about to tell me.

"She has a right to know John!"

"She doesn't need to know, she's moved on and is happy now."

"She wouldn't need to know if we hadn't come banging on her door John!"

"You guys stop!" I interrupted them not being able to handle all the fighting anymore.

John sighed and looked at Randy as if telling him it was okay to tell me. "Tim, he came home." Randy spoke softly, and quietly, but to my ears it felt like he yelled those words out.

"I know, I was told by Nat, but you guys need to leave, no one except you guys knows I'm here, and he could have followed you, you could have led him straight to me. How could you guys be so stupid?" I said glaring daggers at both of them.

They knew I was right, I could tell by the look in their eyes. "We weren't thinking Cathy, we were just worried." John said.

"Well you two being paranoid buffoons could have just got me killed. So do me a favor and leave." I said pushing them out of my room. "Don't be stupid like that again. I'll charge my phone and check in every morning to John, and every night to Randy. If I ever do the opposite, you know something is wrong without me telling you guys, deal?"

John and Randy nodded, "Deal."

"Thank you for being protective, now leave." I said giving both of them a hug goodbye.

"Be careful Cat." Randy whispered in my ear.

"Always." I said back.

I watched out my window as they drove off and looked around the parking lot to see if any other cars were parked anywhere or hidden in the tree. After 15 minutes of scanning I decided I was safe and sighed.

I knew deep down though that my ex wouldn't come back for me. At least not yet, he'd want me to be freaking out till the day I got home. Plus, he had to only be on temporary leave, unless the military finally let him go, but they wouldn't do that without good cause.

So that was that, I wouldn't freak out, I wouldn't be paranoid. It was all just going to be one big head game for him, and he'd never act upon it.

I tried to convince myself, but I knew deep down, there was a storm cloud coming my way…

"You have to come to The Dells tonight, everyone will be there." My roommate stated. Yes, roommate. The past two weeks flew by and tonight was the last Saturday before school was to start. And I was aware everyone was going to be there, which is why I didn't want to be. After my whole porno, shower scene with Chase I hadn't heard from him, no surprise there. Even if it were no surprise, it still hurt.

"Look, I'm not a social butterfly. I don't want to go and meet 'everyone'" I said. That was a lie. I was as social as they came.

"Please, you'll finally get to meet my boyfriend, and you said yourself you were 'dying to meet him.' Well this is the time, and place to do so." Kate said with pleading eyes and a pathetic smile. When I said I was dying to meet him, it was only because Kate talked about him non-stop, like he was the shit or something. Too bad every guy I knew out in the real world would probably shit on him. "Plus, you really should get out of this room, and get to meet new people. You can't rely on me all school year."

Ugh, was she right as ever. I couldn't rely on her, because she was already annoying me and had only been here for 3 days. "Fine, I will go." She squealed, and gave me a hug.

"Good, let's find you something sexy to wear." Sexy? Really? This was going to be a long school year.

Well, Kate pulled it off. She got me to look sexy, and I actually went along with it. I wore a simple long sleeved white dress that showed much of my cleavage, ankle high black leather boots, and a leather jacket. I hate to admit it, but I dressed like this in hopes of running into Chase, I wanted to make him feel stupid for ignoring me for 2 weeks, but thinking about it now, I have no clue what I'd say to him if we met face to face tonight.

"Look, they're here." Kate said pointing to four boys. One with big muscles and long curly brown hair went up to Kate and scooped her up, must be the boyfriend. After exchanging a few lovey dovey words Kate was let down and pointed to me. "Pogue, this is my new roommate Cathy. Cathy, this is the amazing Pogue Perry."

"Pleasure," I said extending my hand to him, he took it with a light smile and turned back to Kate.

"Hi, I'm Caleb." A boy with the dark brown hair said extending his hand out. I stuck mine out as well, and took his hand in mine.

"Cathy, nice to meet you." So, Kate wasn't completely lying, not only was her boyfriend, I think his name was Pogue, sexy, but all his friends were as well. Yet none of them could compete with Randy, or Chase. Chase, who I have to admit I had been looking for the entire night, was no where to be seen. Maybe this wasn't his scene.

"I'm Reid." I blonde said pushing Caleb away from me. "You know Cathy is a very beautiful name, it was my-"

"Grandmothers name?" I interrupted him. "Yeah, I heard you tell the red head over there that your grandmother's name was Stephanie five minutes ago, nice try though." The boy looked like I just slapped him while everyone else was laughing. He just walked away, and mumbled something along the lines of 'bitch' but I let it go.

"Well, well, well, I didn't know we were accepting Boston trash now." I turned around to come face to face with a red head. If I was told correctly by Kate this girls name was Kira.

"West Newbury, but only the finest, thank you for taking the dick out of your mouth long enough to acknowledge my existence, but you can drop back down on your knees again and crawl away." I snapped back with a smile.

"Walk away Kira." Caleb said standing in front of me. He made a pretty big mistake, because I could handle my own, and I was about to let him know that when I guy with girly brown hair pushed Kira to the side and got in Caleb's face.

"Now, now Danvers, that's no way to speak to a lady."

"She's no lady." I piped.

"Just grab Kira and go away Abbot, we don't want to deal with her, or you right now." Oh, so this is Aaron Abbot, I was also warned about him as well.

"Why don't you make me Danvers?"

"Woah, woah, woah, why don't we back up here for a moment boys?" I heard a third, and familiar voice cut in. A voice I didn't expect to hear tonight.

"Why don't you back up, this is none of your concern." Aaron said getting in Chase's face. I was about to step between them when all of the sudden Aaron was covered in puke courtesy of his own friend. Everyone laughed, but I couldn't help but notice Caleb glare at Reid like it was his fault.

All the sudden everyone was running around in a panic. I was too busy paying attention to the boys that I missed the DJ shouted out that the police were on their way.

We ran as fast as we could to my car. Kate and I hopped into my car, and I was about to floor it when I noticed Chase looking around as if he lost his ride. I drove up next to him. "Get in." He smiled at me thankfully, and hopped in.

The drive back to school was filled with my silence, but Chase and Kate's flirtation. I just tuned it out and ignored the stabbing feeling in my chest.

A hot shower was what I needed after tonight, and I was going to get it. Since we got back 20 minutes ago all Kate had talked about was Chase, and how cute he is. It was annoying, and something I already knew. Honestly, it probably wouldn't have bugged me so bad if it was any other guy, but Chase? I couldn't live with that.

"Seriously, his eyes are gor-," Kate started, but I soon interrupted her.

"Gorgeous, I know, but don't forget you have Pogue." I said grabbing my shower stuff. Kate huffed at me. "I'll be back in a bit."

Walking down the empty hall I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I looked behind me and found no one. I shook the feeling off and made my way into the girl's bathroom.

I savored the feeling of the water hitting against my skin. It was if I hadn't showered in weeks.

Closing my eyes I couldn't help but imagine Chase's touch on me again. A fantasy I had, had every night, and during every shower since the last time I was with him. It was as if he was some ghost, some presence of some sort that kept following me every where I went. I could feel his lips graze my shoulders, his fingers run up, and down my back. It was like he was haunting me.

I felt so stupid thinking about him, I only spent 24 hours with the guy, and you'd think we dated for years. Getting over him was a must.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud popping noise. I turned the water off as fast as I could and wrapped a towel around myself. That horrible feeling of being watched again was over coming me as I ran out of the bathroom and right into Reid, how convenient.

"Running from the big bad wolf are we?" He asked teasingly.

"No, I just ran into him." I said with a glare.

"What's wrong kitten?" he asked in a purring voice. I was going to try really hard not to be mean, it was only my first day and I had already made two enemies, adding another was not going to be an option.

"Something exploded in the bathroom, or someone was in there watching me, either way I'm out of here." I said.

Reid looked over my shoulder and laughed, "It was just a light bulb." I turned around and the fuck face was right, there was broken glass, and a flickering light above. Now I really felt stupid.

"Okay, thank you Sherlock Holms, now I'm going to grab my stuff and be on my way." I said shutting the door in his face and walking back to the shower. God did I feel stupid.

I grabbed my shower items and headed back out to the hall. This time walking out of the door I came face to face with Chase. "Do guys just stand out here and wait for girls to come out?" I asked annoyed.

"Possibly, but I saw Garwin harassing you and came to see if you needed saving, apparently you can handle your own." He said with a smirk.

"Yes, I can, now you can go to bed, maybe even take Kate along with you." I shot with an icy cold glare, and started walking away. I felt his hand as he lightly grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"I only want you." He said before kissing me. The fire like feeling overcame my body, just like it had every other time he had kissed me before. "Give me this." He said grabbing my shower items, and dragging me to his room.

"Chase, we can't, your roommate." I said trying to get out of this. I didn't think I could be with him again; he needed to be no one to me. I couldn't let him in. He already took the most sacred gift a girl is given from me; I couldn't allow him to have my heart as well.

We stopped in front of his door. "I didn't get assigned a roommate. Please Cathy, come in with me?" He pleaded. I looked deep into his brown eyes. Was this a game he was going to play with me? Go weeks making me wonder and then when he had a hard-on he'd come look for me.

"If I come in Chase, and don't hear from you for another two weeks, you can bet your bottom dollar that you won't be seeing me any where except in class again." I said as if it was a threat, but who were we kidding, it wasn't a threat at all, but I could at least pretend it was.

He ran his fingers through my wet hair and down my bare arms, "I won't go missing on you again, I promise." I sighed and opened his door. He smiled down at me and gently pushed me inside. Shutting the door, he put my belongings on a dresser. I made my way over to his bed and he did the same.

I sat at the foot of his bed looking up at him. He pushed me down so I was on my back, smiling down at me he bent over, kneeling before me. "I'm going to take care of you tonight," he whispered seductively as he took off my towel, "every single bit of you." His tongue against my clit was the beginning to my long night of pleasure.

**A/N: Apparently I am back, I have to start finishing my stories, and this is one of my top priorities. The greater the reviews, the sooner the updates start to roll in. Hope y'all enjoy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anyone except Cathy. **

**A/N: I haven't given up on this story, it's just not as popular as two of my other's. Sorry guys. **

I walked into my English class Monday morning, and there he was. He didn't look my way, even though I was sure he knew of my presence. Yes, Chase did that disappearing act again. I woke up Sunday in his t-shirt, in his boxer shorts, in his bed, in his room, but there was no him. I waited for half an hour, thinking maybe he just went to get breakfast or something, but nope, nothing.

Leaving that room, I felt so ashamed. When I got back to my room, Kate wasn't there, so I didn't have to explain where I was last night. Since it was my last day of summer, and it was only an hour drive, I decided to go home for the day. It would probably cause panic, but it was a good excuse for my absence.

But hiding away yesterday didn't escape the fact that I'd have to face Chase in classes today. "Cathy, up here." I heard Kate call my name. I looked her direction and she had an empty seat next to her that I assumed was for me since Pogue and Caleb were a row above her.

"Hey." I said giving her a small smile and sitting next to her. The second I settled the girl started talking my ear off, apparently I missed something yesterday while I was gone, but I wasn't sure of what it was, because I stopped listening half way through her first sentence. I was pretending to be engulfed in our conversation, but I couldn't shake that feeling of being watched again.

Looking past Kate, and to the other side of the room I caught Chase staring at me. I looked away quickly, and focused back to Kate.

"So, Kira was in the shower for a good hour trying to get all of the paint off of her." She said laughing. I hadn't heard the story, but that line alone made me bust up laughing.

**Chase's POV**

Her laughter was killing me. I was longing for her, and I hated that my need for revenge out weighed my want for her.

At first I thought I could have both, but I noticed the way Golden Boy looked at her. I knew he'd make his move, swoop her up, and then I'd be able to use her against him.

I know how sick and twisted that sounded, to endanger the one I love for my own revenge. It hurt me knowing I'd have to hurt her, but I needed the power from Danvers. I hoped in the end she would understand, and carry on my blood line, but even I knew that sounded crazy.

She looked my way again, and we made eye contact, instead of looking away like she did last time, she looked at me with questioning, hurt, sad eyes. I couldn't handle it. Thankfully out teacher entered the room and we looked away towards him. I was hoping I could focus during class, but I honestly knew that wasn't going to happen.

**Cathy's POV**

I tossed my bag onto the floor next to my desk, and tossed myself onto my bed. Today felt like it was never going to end, ever. I was beyond exhausted, and the fact Chase was in every single one of my classes besides Home Economics killed me emotionally.

He stared at me non-stop. There was once I thought he was actually going to sit next to me, but he walked right past me. I was getting mixed signals, and I didn't like it. I wish I would stop reading into it actually, but I was just so damn hopeful.

My thoughts of Chase were interrupted by Kate coming in with Pogue and the rest of the guys. Pogue and Kate sat on Kate's bed while Reid, and I believe the guys name was Tyler, each pulled up a chair from Kate's and my desk, and Caleb stood awkwardly against the door. I looked at him, and moved my legs. "You can sit on my bed if you want Caleb." I said. He gave a sly smile, and sat at the edge of my bed. "So, not that I mind the company, but what the hell are y'all doing in our room."

Kate laughed, because she thought I was joking, but really I just wanted to be alone. "Well, the guys wanted to go out to Nicky's for dinner."

"It's Monday." I shot at her.

"Doesn't mean you can't go out for a bite to eat." Reid said.

"Obviously we can go out, but Nicky's is too much for a Monday, sorry, but I have homework."

"She sounds like Caleb." Tyler, who I have never heard speak before, said.

"Go back to being a mute if the shit you say is going to be real stupid." I glared at him.

"You act like it's a bad thing." Caleb said, pretending to be hurt.

"No offence, but no one has a stick up their ass as much as you do. I've barely been around you, and I know that." Everyone in the room laughed, except Caleb. "Like I said though, no offence." I smiled at him.

"How about I take you out tonight and prove you wrong?" Caleb said. I was a little taken aback he asked me out in front of all these people. I was taken aback he asked me out at all.

"Fine but there has to be a bet that goes along with this." I said with an evil grin. I could feel all eyes on Caleb and me as we talked.

"Name your price."

"If you surprise me, I will do whatever you ask of me for one whole day. If you however, are lame, and boring like I'm sure you're going to be, you have to go skinny dipping, tomorrow night, in front of all of us."

I watched as Caleb stuck his hand out for me to shake it, "Deal."

**A/N: Next chapter, the date. I've never asked what my reviewers want before, but give me some really good ideas. **


	7. Chapter 7

Cathy stood laughing at Caleb's sad face. She had just officially beaten him in mini golf, and he was butt hurt. "You cheated." He said to her.

"No Danvers, you just suck that bad." She said giggling.

They returned their putters to the mini golf station and headed to Caleb's car. "So, I think you are now my slave for a day. Am I correct?" Caleb said giving Cathy an evil smile.

"I suppose so," Cathy said with a sigh, "What do you need from me my master?"

Caleb laughed at her sarcasm. "How about another date?"

"I wasn't aware this was a date." Cathy said, raising her eyebrow.

"If it's not, then you're going to go out with me on our first date." Caleb said with a smile. "I had fun tonight, and not just to win this bet."

They got into the Mustang, and Cathy turned to Caleb. "Fine, you can have a date. I don't think I have a choice anyways."

"Good," Caleb said with a smile. "Friday night it is."

Cathy's phone went off as she realized she had left it in the car. "Fuck!" She said picking it up to see it was her brother.

"Hello." She answered calmly knowing John would be yelling at the other end.

"Why the hell didn't you call Randy yet? Why aren't you answering your phone?" John said angry.

"Possibly, because I'm not back to my dorm yet." She said with attitude.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Safe, I'm hanging up on you now. Call when I get back to the dorms." Cathy said quick, hanging up her phone.

"Who was that?" Caleb looked at her kind of scared.

"My very over protective big brother." She said looking at her phone.

She had 5 missed calls from John, and 8 from Randy. She had 6 voicemails, and 4 text messages.

Three of the texts were from John and Randy all saying "Where the hell are you?"

The fourth message was from Chase: Hey Cathy. I know I kind of went missing again, and I'm sorry. I really need to see you. Please stop by my dorm tonight?

Cathy just stared at her phone for a second, and then shut it without responding.

"Is everything okay?" Caleb asked.

Cathy forced a smile. "Yes, now can you please take me back for some sleep?"

Caleb laughed. "Yeah."

(!)

Cathy laid in bed thinking over the encounter she had with Chase. He shouldn't be on her mind after the night she had with Caleb, but she couldn't help it. That boy always found his way back into her head.

_Cathy was walking back to her dorm when her arm was grabbed and she was slammed against the wall. Her first instinct was to scream, but she didn't when she realized it was Chase who grabbed her. "What the hell." She got out before he slammed his lips onto hers. _

_At first she kissed back, but her senses came back to her and Cathy pushed him off of her. "You no longer have the right to kiss me. You lost that privilege" With that Cathy stormed away from Chase, but he grabbed her arm again and spun her around to face him. _

"_Please, Cathy, don't go." Chase said softly while looking into her eyes._

_Cathy yanked her arm out of his grip. "That doesn't work on me anymore." With that Cathy practically ran back to her dorm. _

_The second the door was shut she leaned against it, and slid down to the floor. Kate was with Pogue so Cathy knew she was safe, and alone to cry all she wanted to. The tears never came though. It was as if she were too numb._

Cathy heard her text tone go off. She picked it up to find it was Randy who text her. Not even bothering to check the message she called him knowing it'd just be him yelling at her.

"Hello." He answered.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have called."

"What's going on over there Cathy?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Cat. I can hear it in your voice."

"Can you come visit me when you have the chance?" There was silence over the phone, and Cathy knew the question shocked Randy.

"I don't think I can for another month, but I'll try."

"Okay."

"Just so you know, I covered for you, and lied to your brother saying you called me."

"Thank you for always having my back Randy."

"I'll always have your back Cat." Cathy smiled at his statement knowing what he meant.

"Goodnight Randal."

"Goodnight Cathleen."

Cathy set and alarm and then set her phone on her night stand. Shutting off the light Cathy hoped she'd get a full nights rest, but she knew her brain had other plans for her.

(!)

Chases POV:

Chase watched Cathy as she tossed and turned trying to sleep. He knew he was at fault for her restlessness, and couldn't help but feel guilty.

He wanted to laugh at himself for feeling guilty. Chase didn't feel guilt, but here he was, feeling guilty leaving Cathy to suffer while she was supposed to be resting peacefully. Guilty because he knew in a way he was pushing her towards Caleb. She didn't want Caleb, but Caleb wanted her. So, Chase had to make sure Caleb fell for Cathy so he could use her as leverage. Even if that meant losing the woman he loved to another man…

(!)

Chase watched Cathy for about half an hour before she finally fell asleep. He should have left the room. He couldn't help but lay next to her though. The need of having her body pressed against his was more addicting than his powers.

Chase went to touch Cathy, but stopped when he heard the door open. He used to vanish from site.

Seeing Kate come in the roomm he knew it was time for the next phase in his plan. If he already made Cathy restless, it was about to get worse…

A/N: Sorry I went MIA. I'll try harder.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Someone asked if Cathy was replacing Sarah. Yes, she is.

Cathy's eyes hurt from spending hours reading all the books in the library about the four families. Thinking the brothers of Ipswitch were witches was crazy, but with all of the spider dreams, something told her there was something behind them.

Having nightmares about spiders was normal, and she knew that, but these ones, they weren't normal at all. Cathy wasn't feeling normal either.

Normal wasn't even a word Cathy knew the true definition of. She wanted thingss to be normal for once, and maybe that's why she was going crazy looking for answers to something that honestly sounded even crazier.

Cathy's train of thought was interrupted but Kate. "What are you doing?" she asked throwing her bag on an empty chair.

"Has Pogue talked much about the four families?" Cathy asked bluntly.

Kate looked a little take a back. "All I know is they originated here and built this town. Why?"

Cathy looked at the books surrounding her. "No reason," she said rereading the spell on spiders she had found, "no reason at all."

!~!~!~!~!~!

Lying in bed Cathy looked towards the ceiling. She had no clue why this whole witch thing was nagging at her, but something just didn't feel right. The more time she spent around the sons, the more her suspicions seemed to grow.

Cathy's phone started to ring. Picking it up, she flipped it open quickly, "Hello Randal."

"Hey," he said sounding tired, "I know it's not that late yet, but I'm about to crash."

"It's alright," Cathy said sitting up and walking to her closet, "I'm in for the night anyways. I should have called earlier to get it over with."

"You make it sound like a task." Randy said annoyed.

"It is a task." She sighed. "I'm a 17 year old who has to check in with her older brother, and over protective best friend every night and morning, sorry if I'm a little irritated by it."

"You know we're only doing this because we worry."

"I know, Randy, I know." Cathy grabbed a pair of shorts and tank top to change into. "I'm going to change and crash."

"Alright, goodnight Kitty Cat."

"Good night Randy." Cathy flipped her phone shut and threw it on her bed as she went into her bathroom to change.

When she came back out Cathy squealed when she saw Chase sitting on her bed. "Chase, what the hell?!" She said yelled.

"I'm sorry Cathy, but I needed to talk to you, and you've been ignoring me." He said subtly pointing his hand at her. "I miss you."

"Me ignoring you and you having to miss me was your own choice Chase. You blew your chance with me, AGAIN." Cathy said crossing her arms.

Chase eyed Cathy up and down, and she suddenly felt naked. She had nothing on but a tank top and short pajama shorts that was quite revealing. "Can you leave, please?" She said trying to sound strong.

Chase got up and walked towards her. Cathy backed up until her back hit the wall, and she was forced to look up at Chase while he hovered over.

Cathy yelped as she felt Chase's hands on her ass. He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waste. He started grinding himself into her.

Cathy could feel herself becoming wet, and she tried to suppress a moan that wanted to escape her lips. "Don't act like you can stay away Cat." He said nibbling on her neck.

"Fuck." Cathy said throwing her head back. Her mind was completely clouded by lust.

Suddenly, Cathy was brought back to reality when she was set back on the ground and Chase backed away from her. "When you're done with Danvers, you know where to find me."

Cathy's jaw dropped as Chase walked out of the room.

Looking around Cathy was in shock by what had just happened. How'd he know about Caleb? And how in the hell did he get into her room?

A knock shook Cathy from the questions running through her head. Throwing the door open, the last person she ever wanted to see again stood in front of her.

"Hello Cathleen." Was the last thing she heard before she was knocked unconscious.

A/N: This is totally throwing you all off.. right? *Insert evil smirk*


End file.
